Alan Gardener
Alan Gardener was a student of Leafmore High in 1969 and he is only mentioned in ObsCure. He never appears in the game, but he plays a critical role in helping the Leafmore Survivors to get into the underground lab with information from his diary. It contains proof of the Friedman brothers' experiments and the diary entries are narrated in his voice. Background Born in 1952, Alan was once a student of Leafmore High. Not much is known about his appearance or personality. One can guess that he was a particularly curious and an impulsive guy much like Josh Carter. Student days First half of 1969 Impressed that there was little to no information regarding the mysterious disappearance of 26 students in Leafmore, Alan began to gather information on the school's founders, Herbert and Leonard Friedman. He noted that despite Leafmore was founded in 1902, neither of the twins looked older than the photos of the time. Alan was able to obtain the birth certificates of the twins and was stunned by the fact that, according to the papers, Herbert would have had 110 years. Second Half Alan kept on investigating and would be discovered that the Friedmans went on an expedition to Africa in 1895 where they discovered the Mortifilia, a mysterious plant. He also inquired about Leonard and his wife, a woman who married him in 1885 and was very similar to the school's nurse: Elisabeth Wickson. Leonard disappeared and he was presumed dead after a plane crash that took place near Long Island in 1921. Frightened but, at the same time, fascinated by these discoveries, Alan began to stalk Herbert, the principle of Leafmore High, and visited his office. Alan discovered several photographs of some monstrous experiments on the students, coming to the conclusion that there was an underground laboratory beneath the school. He secretly followed Herbert and visited the underground lab. Alan drew a map revealing a giant door that, in his opinion, would open up through a mechanism activated by using four statuettes, three of which were held in the library and the other one in the gardens. Reading Friedman's notes, he assumed that the cause of the mutation of the kidnapped students was due to the presence of Mortifilia in them. When students exposed to light, it would activate the mortified, causing their grotesque metamorphosis. Beginning of December Determined to shed light on the matter, Alan hid his diary with all of his discoveries, Friedman's old office key (which he had to replace) and the map of the underground in December 2nd, 1969 in a safe found in his room in the dormitory. He decided to enter one last time in the underground to find out what was behind the big door. He was allegedly discovered and captured by Herbert Friedman in December 3rd and then was subjected to terrifying experiments. During his captivity, however, he left a note out of his cell, where he urged anyone who found him to look for his diary in the dorm so they can finish what Alan had started. Leafmore Incident Captured in 1969, Alan probably died during the events of ObsCure, however, it is likely that he was the first student to become an ArbolTrebol in Friedman's underground lab. It can be speculated that it was him, because outside of that cage you can find Alan's note. Most of his discoveries and notes can be found in his dormitory, after opening the crate in where he had hidden his diary. By reading the contents, the Leafmore Survivors gain very useful information on Alan's discoveries and on Friedman's laboratory. Trivia *It Is likely that the surname Gardener is a reference to the Urban Legend's characters, Paul Gardner, who was portrayed by Jared Leto. Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Males Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:ObsCure Category:Minor characters